


[DMC/VD/1-3] 黎明囚笼

by ryuka79



Category: Devil May Cry, 鬼泣
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuka79/pseuds/ryuka79
Summary: Devil may cryVergil x Dante*黑道/特工AU*世界设定近DMC本体，哥特/复古/朋克/现代混杂架空时代，枪械火炮/冷兵器混合，通信手段落后，不会存在电脑、手机、人工智能、核弹、导弹之类的高科技，但是会有老式的战斗机轰炸机等（参考DMC1的灰机*存在恶魔崇拜，但不存在恶魔*双生子纯人类设定。V哥这次真的捅不得，你弟被捅就会死（划掉
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 摸过私设图在LOFTER↓  
> https://ryuka79.lofter.com/post/1b523b_1cb5812b3

隐匿之镜中的嘴，  
屈向自尊的柱石，  
手抓囚笼的栅栏：  
把你自己献给黑暗，  
说出我的名字，把我领向他  
——保罗•策兰《雾角》

一 「雾角」

维吉尔合上了手中的诗集，把它按照既定的顺序放回书柜的第三行第三列第三格。《死亡赋格》《无人的玫瑰》《骨灰罐里倒出来的沙》……图书室内深黑色的纯色书架上，保罗•策兰的全套诗集，正与其他晦涩难懂的书籍一同，整齐划一地排列着。它们大多关乎宗教、信仰、恶魔、战争以及死亡，并始终保持严谨而有序的姿态，一如它们的主人。  
有人轻轻敲响了图书室的门。他低声示意着，光随之从被推开的门外泄漏，在昏暗的房间里拉出微亮的细线。  
“老大，”身着深黑色西服的下属走了进来，向他汇报着刚刚得到的消息，“以赛亚那边的兄弟确认了，我们前两天运出的「货」已经顺利到达以赛亚交接点。”  
“嗯，很好。”维吉尔肯首着，看向窗外夜幕笼罩下的城市，“弥尔顿这边，最近过于安静了。”  
“有情报显示弥尔顿皇族正在密谋着什么，”他的下属回答道，“但是机密程度很高，我们的人暂时还拿不到确切消息。”  
“必须尽快。”维吉尔拉紧了手上的黑色手套。这显然不是一个好消息。  
——弥尔顿和以赛亚，是这个世界两大国家。在长达三十年里的时间里，信奉恶魔崇拜的弥尔顿，与信奉着众神崇拜的以赛亚，在关于宗教、信仰、理念及领土间的战争，几乎从未停止。  
而维吉尔所领导的组织「斯巴达」，正处于弥尔顿境内的红墓区。作为这个国家最大黑帮的领地，红墓更像是一个无政府组织，大量的亡命之徒聚集于此。  
这里是弥尔顿的法外之地。弥尔顿皇族的势力无法插足这里，却也不会允许组织的力量向红墓以外渗透。  
——各不相干。表面上。  
下属退了出去，微光随着重新紧闭的大门消失。黑暗再度笼罩。  
维吉尔透过窗外的月色凝视着这个国家。传说中的魔界之王蒙杜斯的雕像无处不在，在每一个清晨和深夜里，接受着这个国家愚昧子民的顶礼膜拜。  
这场景总让他禁不住逸出一声冷笑。  
——这个国家拿恶魔当神明崇拜？  
可笑至极。  
明明就是个比恶魔更残忍的国度。  
儿时惨烈的记忆瞬间涌上心头，他用力地拉上窗帘隔绝一切，在黑暗中调整着呼吸的节奏。  
这无人惊扰之夜，寂静无声——本该如此。  
图书室穹顶的彩色玻璃被轰然打碎，发出撕裂一切静谧的刺耳巨响。  
他本能地转身举起手中的枪。  
“哟哈——晚上好，「斯巴达」的老大？我的上帝，你这城堡防备也太深严了，潜入这里真是累死我了。”一双修长的腿从被踢爆的玻璃碎裂处伸出来，随之是红色皮衣的下摆，“温馨提示：地面警戒无懈可击，但空中戒备还有漏洞，建议下次改进。”  
那声音简直过于快活了。快活得倒像是哪个叛逆不听话的小兄弟突然想起来从屋顶爬回家，而不是一个突如其来的入侵者。维吉尔甚至有一瞬间犹豫是不是不应该开枪。  
但那也只是一瞬间。上膛的手枪连着发射了三发子弹——多少带着些警告和试探的意味，并没有刻意瞄准。  
“喂喂喂，你能不能先听人说话。”不速之客狼狈地在玻璃穹顶外闪躲着，动作滑稽得像来了一曲探戈，却精准地躲过了每一颗子弹。  
不是普通的敌人。维吉尔在心中迅速做出判断，再度举起了手里的枪。这一次，瞄准了要害。  
“等等，等等！死刑犯还能申辩呢，你就不能给我两分钟解释的时间吗？”白发的男人从穹顶碎裂的空洞中探出头来，大声制止着，“是以赛亚派我来的。”说罢还做了个自己人的手势，顺便来了个Wink。  
这话成功让他即将扣动扳机的手指停下了动作。维吉尔意识到事态不妙，他确实和以赛亚间保持着秘密联系，但不可能有第三方知晓，“我凭什么相信你。”  
“我会给你解释，但不是现在。时间紧迫，你得先让我从这儿下去。”男人拉出一条可伸缩的皮绳样道具，一端固定在了屋顶的尖塔上，一端缠绕在自己手上。他看了一眼维吉尔所在的地方，夸张地叹了口气：“老天，你没事把屋顶修这么高干嘛？我的道具长度都不够落地，太让人尴尬了。拜托，老兄，接着点。我如果摔成残废你得负责我下半辈子。”  
维吉尔甚至还没来得及做出反应，对方已经拉着黑色皮绳朝他跳了过来。  
换了别人，在靠近他的一瞬间就会被一枪蹦了。  
但这一次他没有——在他们之间的距离近得足以看清楚对方的脸的刹那，一种强烈的困惑感和探知欲，盖过了所有的警戒本能。  
他真的伸手稳稳地接住了那个砸向自己的男人，用着几乎算是拥抱的姿态。  
近得快要脸贴脸的距离，两谭如复刻般的冰蓝色湖水撞在了一起。维吉尔甚至可以清楚地看见白发男人长长的刘海下同样诧异的目光。  
显然双方都对这个意料之外的认知感到震惊。  
——他们长着同一张脸。

*

时间回溯至一个半小时前。  
但丁休了个足以让莫里森气到肺炸的长假，从以赛亚潜入到了敌国弥尔顿——度假。  
美其名曰：旅行就是要从自己看腻了的地方到别人看腻了的地方去。顺便可以帮莫里森探探敌方情报。超顺便的那种顺便。  
莫里森得知消息的时候，那小子已经越过了国境线。他气得简直想把但丁那全屋最值钱的东西是披萨的家给炸了。  
家里穷得付不起水电费，居然还要出国浪。莫里森暗自下定决心这次绝对不帮但丁交账单。  
但是为了让莫里森帮他照顾家里的小王子——那只胖得比狗还大的黑猫「暗影」，但丁还是每天乖乖地会在固定时间里和莫里森取得联系。  
但丁到达红墓区的时候，夜幕已经降临。以赛亚设在红墓的交接点伪装物是个披萨店，但丁对此表示，在年度特工表彰大会上必须给红墓区的负责人提名。  
霓虹灯闪烁的招牌下，但丁推门而入。披萨的香气弥漫着，昏黄的灯光烘托着一种温暖的氛围，顾客不多，三三两两地聚在一起，轻言细语。  
对红墓这个总是充斥着鲜血与死亡的黑帮领地而言，这倒是个难得的会让人感觉温馨的地方。他这么想着，瞥了一眼窗外不远处半山上常年被浓雾笼罩着的黑色城堡。  
他在吧台选了个靠窗的位置坐下，满脸络腮胡的壮汉店长走过来，向他打了个招呼，“吃点什么？”

“草莓圣代。”  
对方嗤地一声笑了，“这位大小姐，我们是披萨店。您找错地儿了，建议您去隔壁甜点屋参加甜心小姐们的聚会。”  
“加大份的，草莓双倍。”但丁一手托腮，笑着无视了对方的嘲讽，甚至来了个加码。  
“……好吧。跟我来，大小姐。”店长脱掉了外套，用手掰了掰雄壮的肩膀，露出了手臂上粗壮而结实的肌肉，“也许您需要点特别服务。”  
店内的顾客幸灾乐祸地笑起来，讨论着这个来找茬的白发男人即将要被带去后门收拾一顿，然后被丢在肮脏后巷腥臭垃圾堆里的场景。  
但丁哼着小曲，跟着店长来到了后门——当然，等待他的自不可能是一顿毒打。在店面内侧隐秘的暗道里，店长打开了通往地下室的暗门，顺便还抱怨了几句：“你就不能设个正常点的暗号？”  
“喜欢草莓圣代难道是什么丢脸的事吗？”三十五岁的男人理直气壮地回应着，走进了地道内。  
昏暗的煤油灯火中，简陋地道中的暗房里放满了机密的资料，残破的桌子上只有一部红色的老式电话。经过特殊处理的通信设备和房间，可以保证彻底隔绝任何可能的监听。  
电话接通了。但丁把手肘撑在桌子上，用唱小曲的语调报出了他和莫里森间的对话暗号：“Devil may cry~”  
“但丁！上帝啊，你终于还记得要跟我联系。听我说，”电话那头的莫里森语气急切而紧张，“紧急任务。”  
“搞什么？”但丁第一反应是垮起个脸，“头儿，需要我再提醒你一次我在休假吗？以赛亚的特工是死剩我一个了？”  
“这可是个大任务。大任务。由不得你，时间紧迫。”莫里森可没心思跟他开玩笑，“「斯巴达」你知道吧？”  
“不知道。”超大声。  
“……你这业务能力怎么干的特工。”莫里森觉得不止是肺，肝都要炸了，“弥尔顿最大的黑帮组织，它的老巢就在红墓区。”  
“哦。”但丁脑海中浮现出那座巨大而冰冷的黑色城堡，“现在知道了。”  
“刚刚才从线人那里接到的紧急消息，「斯巴达」和我们国家的秘密军火交易情报泄漏了，当晚交易的人中混入了内鬼。弥尔顿皇族已经做好了轰炸「斯巴达」老巢的准备，就在今天午夜十二点。”  
“我操？”但丁看了一眼手表，忍不住骂了一句脏话，“你逗我玩呢，头儿？现在已经十点半了？”  
“谁让你没事跑去红墓区浪，你现在是距离那里最近的人，必须由你去完成这个任务。”莫里森语气急促而严肃，“在轰炸发动前保住「斯巴达」的老大维吉尔，他手里还掌握着太多关于弥尔顿皇族的机密情报，他不能死。但丁，我知道这个任务确实很勉强。但事关重大。”  
“任务了解，老大。”但丁叹了口气，接下了这个看似不可能完成的任务，“可你至少得让我知道我的保护对象长什么样？”  
“我也没见过，他不会给我们留下任何影像。情报显示是个白发高大的白人男子，年纪应该和你差不多。最大的特征：他时刻挂着一个吊坠。听与他交接过的伙计说，和你身上带着的那个特别像。”  
“行吧。”就算情报有限，但时间不等人，但丁最后向老大打了个招呼，“如果我赶不上，你就告诉暗影：它的主人被迫和一个没见过面的男人殉情了。祝我好运。”  
没有等待莫里斯的回应，他果断挂掉了电话，投身于浓墨夜色中。  
那时的他还无法预知。那座雾色笼罩下的黑色城堡，将成为他黎明前夜牢不可破的苦痛囚笼。


	2. Chapter 2

我灭去烛光，  
夜涌进敞开的窗，  
它轻轻拥抱我，我们，  
似挚友无间，如手足情长。  
我们同病怀乡，  
我们互诉梦里的衷肠，  
喁喁地叙谈，  
祖屋里的旧日时光。  
——赫尔曼•黑塞《长夜》

二 「长夜」

相同面孔的男人们注视着彼此。  
就算此刻种种疑问多得几乎快要冲破胸腔，但现实并没有留给他们更多足以思考的时间。  
“「斯巴达」的老大，你们和以赛亚的军火交易被弥尔顿发现了，针对这里的报复袭击即将开始。”但丁站稳了身体，往后退了两步，拉开了彼此间的距离，“躲起来，快。这个城堡的防空地下室设在哪？”  
“就在这里。”只是短短的一句话，但维吉尔已经迅速地理解了现状。他指了指但丁身后的纯黑色书架，“移动书架的机关在……”  
“还他妈有那个甜心时间等你开机关。”  
但丁打断了维吉尔的话，直接掏出了他的黑白双枪，对着那排纯色书架就是一顿扫射，并在它们迅速地得变得破烂不堪后，粗暴地一脚踹了个稀烂。  
维吉尔看着散落一地的爱书。那些好似永远都将保持着有序与严谨的诗集，顷刻间在这个男人手中变成了一堆破败而凌乱的废纸。多少是有些心疼——但他已无暇顾及。  
“从那里下去，下面有通往地下空间的逃生密道。”他指了指被拆烂的书柜下方那看似毫无异常的木质地板。“消息我已经收到了，你走吧。”  
“嘿！你要去哪！？”但丁正忙着撬开嵌在地板下面厚重的金属闸板，发现那个手握太刀的男人已经迈出了步伐，他急切地叫唤着，“你给我回来！没有时间了。”  
“我必须去通知外面的人。”他早该感到异常的。这个突然闯入的不速之客带走了他太多的注意力——图书室内闹出这么大的动静，他的下属们却毫无反应。  
“该死的！”  
维吉尔听到了一声咬牙切齿的咒骂，随后从后颈处猛烈的撞击让他陷入强烈的眩晕中。  
大脑清楚地意识到自己被从后袭击了。他握紧了手中的阎魔刀，但因为眩晕而僵直的身体无法立即遵从他的意志让刀刃出鞘。  
——维吉尔的人生从十岁开始颠覆。在此后长达二十五年的时光里，他的世界是充斥着仇恨、纷争与绝望的地狱。血与死亡的历练，教会他绝不把后背交给任何人——但在这个有着同样面孔的陌生男人面前，他所有的警戒意识总是会突然哑火。  
这无法解释。就好像潜伏于血脉中的本能信任。  
“抱歉了，老兄。”趁着他无法抵抗的一分钟，但丁拽着他黑色大衣的后领，把他拖到地下通道的入口处，“我也不喜欢搞偷袭。但你这么不听话，只能来点粗暴的。”  
然后维吉尔就只能任由那个和他有着同样面孔的男人，毫不留情地一脚把他踹进了地道里，并跟着跳了进去。  
简直耻辱。  
维吉尔抚着被痛击的后颈，奋力驱赶着眩晕感，艰难地从地道的废土中撑起身体。阎魔刀出鞘，刀刃在昏暗的地道中拉出凌厉的银色光线。  
“对不起。”  
“什么？”而对方没头没尾突然蹦出的一句道歉，让他停下了动作。维吉尔抬起头，终于注意到这个以赛亚来的特工眼眶正微微地泛红。  
“我也想让你去通知你的人，但实在是来不及了。”  
“……”  
“我能力有限，救不了更多的人。”但丁用力地拉上了头顶沉重的金属闸门，他的声音低哑而坚定，“但我必须保护好你。”  
维吉尔没有回应。他只是收起了手中的刀。  
闸门再度落下，发出巨大而沉闷的声响。  
光被隔绝于此，黑暗汹涌而来。  
地面上方传来阵阵巨大的轰鸣与爆炸声。犹如地震般的剧烈震动席卷了一切，晃得他们无法保持站立。大量的沙土与碎石从地道顶端落下，但丁几乎是下意识地冲过去抱着维吉尔，用身体替他挡去落下的威胁。  
“我如果失忆了，按残疾论处，还是得你负责下半辈子——还有，记得告诉我，我的名字是但丁。”  
这是他被砸晕前记得的最后一句话。  
长夜已至。

*

但丁清醒后的第一个记忆，是落满尘土的锈铁桌子上煤油灯忽明忽暗的缥缈火光。  
他从同样充满锈铁味道的床上坐起身来，右手本能地摸了摸持续散发着痛感的后脑。  
“嘶……”手指触碰到伤口瞬间带来的剧痛，让他忍不住抽了口气。而指尖传来的触感告诉它，伤口已被人精心处理和包扎过。  
他转过头，打量着这个建立在城堡地底的紧急避所。充足的武器、水、药品和应急食品，生锈的床、桌椅、隐秘的通风管——甚至还带有配备蓄水池的厕所和浴室。  
“哇哦。”他的视线在狭小的房间里转了一圈，最后停在了那位坐在煤油灯旁一言不发的黑帮老大身上，“老兄，你这避难室设备倒还真是……不错？”  
“干我们这行的，”维吉尔在煤油灯下仔细擦拭着他的阎魔刀，头都没抬一下，“这是标配。”  
“好吧，标配。”但丁嘟囔着，低头看了一眼手表，距离轰炸开始已经过去了半小时：“结束了……不知道有多少人能活下来。”  
维吉尔停下了手里的动作。  
“呃……维吉尔。”但丁看着他，试图找出些安慰的话语来，但发现平时可以一口气说上三小时的自己此刻竟只感到词穷：“那些都是你的兄弟，我知道这对你来说，嗯，是挺难的……”  
“都是刀口上舔血，这样的结局对我们而言不算意外。在红墓，同样的生死交替每天都在上演。”维吉尔的语意冰冷，只有皱起的眉间出卖着他的情绪。他握着阎魔刀的手，骨节因为过度用力而发白，“但这笔债，我定会让弥尔顿来偿。”  
“毋庸置疑，在这个目的上我们是一致的。”但丁从床上下来，拉了把椅子在他身旁坐下，“而现在，也许我们可以先探讨一下……另一个对于我们而言同样重要的问题？”  
他特意在“我们”这个音节上落下了重音。  
他们再次交换着视线，冰蓝色的眼瞳里倒映着同样的面孔。  
“……排除掉任何超越目前科技能力的可能性，”维吉尔一手托着自己的项链，一手伸手托起但丁挂在胸前的项链，“虽然难以置信，但我觉得结论只可能是这个。”  
两手间靠在一起的一对项链，一如它们的主人——完美的对映。  
“我十岁那年，”但丁的视线落在那对项链上，“我的父母突然告诉我，我不是他们亲生的。我当时非常地……崩溃，像每一个自以为幸福、最后却发现只有自己不属于这个家的孩子一样。我大哭大闹、不愿接受，直到他们给我看了这个。”  
他打开了自己项链的吊坠，中间部分镶嵌着一张照片。  
——白发的男人拥着金发的女人，在照片中幸福地笑着。  
“他们说，这是我的亲生父母。”他的声音透露着些许悲伤，“……但他们已不在人世。”  
维吉尔几不可闻地轻叹了口气。他打开了自己的吊坠——那里镶嵌着同一张照片。“是的，十岁那年，他们离开了我……我们。”  
他同样用了“我们”这个词。  
他们相互凝视，终于共同接受了这一看似不可思议的答案：他们是从未曾知道彼此存在的双生子。  
在这个世界上存在着遗落的另一半灵魂，得知这一事实的感觉实在是非常地……难以言喻。  
“我有时候会做梦，梦到幼儿时的画面，我的身旁总有另一个我陪伴，”但丁有些局促地摸了摸鼻子，“但我一直以为……呃，以为那只是是我儿时的幻想。”  
“它们也许真实存在过。”维吉尔说道，“但我们并不能掌握其中发生的一切。”  
“会搞清楚的，等我们从这儿出去以后。我的养父母肯定知晓一切。”说到这里，但丁蓦地想到一个问题，这让他忍不住笑了起来，“但首先我得问问他们：我们谁是哥哥谁是弟弟？”  
“我是哥哥。”对此，维吉尔以拒绝商量的语气回答道。  
“嘿，等等，你犯规！哪有自己认定的，也许我才是哥哥呢？”但丁不满地抗议着。  
看着眼前气鼓鼓的脸，维吉尔忍不住——呃，连他自己也解释不清为什么要这么做——他面无表情地伸手捏了一把但丁鼓起的脸颊。然后成功引来了对方更强烈的抗议。  
与其同时，他突然想起了一些，一些特别模糊而久远的印象画面。  
它们是如此地虚幻，此刻却如此真切地在他眼前浮现。  
母亲把哭得眼泪鼻涕糊一脸的幼儿放到了同样幼小他的怀里，她的声音温柔而甜美：维吉尔，来，抱抱你的弟弟。他需要你。  
一种失而复得的喜悦在他的胸腔处奔腾着、满溢着，眼前的半身几乎……几乎就像是照亮了他人生地狱中黎明前夜的启明星般，让他不禁勾起了嘴角的弧线：“不，我就是哥哥。”  
但丁觉得自己的心跳突然漏了一拍。  
这是他第一次看见他笑。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……写完发现V哥在蛋眼里就是需要保护的娇花一朵啊（滚呐


	3. Chapter 3

**假如树枝敲打窗棂**

**白杨在迎风摇晃**

**那只是叫我想起你**

**让你悄悄走进我身畔**

**假如繁星在湖面闪映光芒**

**把湖底照得通亮**

**那只是为了**

**让我的痛苦得以平息**

**——米哈伊·爱明内斯库《假如》**

三 「假如」

但丁踏着堆落的碎石沙土，爬上了紧急避所的入口，试着推了推头顶沉重的金属闸板。不出意料的纹丝不动，只有细碎的落石夹杂着尘土随着他的动作坠下，发出细微的嗞啦声。

“不行，堵死了。”他观察着已经有些扭曲变形的闸板下了结论，“显然上面已是一片废墟，接下来弥尔顿的重点肯定会放在搜索尸体，以确认你的死亡状态。”

“……以城堡的体量算，应该需要四天左右的时间。”维吉尔靠墙站在他身旁的土堆下回应道。

“这个紧急避所的储备大概能撑多久？”

“两个人的话，极限也只能撑到一周左右。”

“上面已经是敌人的封锁圈了，”但丁拍了拍沾满尘土的双手，转过身背对着墙壁，开始从碎石堆上下来，“我们得在四天内想出安全逃脱这里的办法——诶诶诶……”

脚下着力点的碎石因为他的踩踏而突然断裂，重力随之牵引着他下坠，直到一双撑于腰间的手停下了他下滑的速度。然后他的视线就撞进了维吉尔的视线里。

但丁屏住了呼吸，心脏因为双生子间突然拉近的距离而剧烈鼓动，几乎快要冲破胸腔。他努力佯装着平静，好让自己在对方眼里显得不要太蠢，同时确保不会被捕捉到这异样的情绪变化。

维吉尔几乎是在但丁开始下落的瞬间就动了起来，在成功接住准备摔个倒栽葱的某人后，还不忘损了一句：“第二次了。你这业务能力，真的是干特工的？”

这话但丁听着耳熟。几个小时之前，肯定有人这么损过他。

“呃，这只是个，意外。总之先放我下来，嗯……”但丁有些尴尬地歪了歪脑袋，停顿了一小会儿，琢磨着用词，“哥哥？”

在他们刚刚停止的关乎长幼顺序的争论中，他最终还是决定顺着他的兄弟。他对双胞胎之间前后几分钟的差异本来也没抱有多少纠结，但他发现他的手足胜负心可远比他要强烈得多。

莫里森以前总是骂他三十多岁的人脑子里只有三岁，现在他很高兴马上就能给莫里森再介绍一个连三岁都没有的他了。看，人生总是充满惊喜，只要你活得够久。

“……注意点，别再让落石磕到你那本来也不怎么聪明的脑袋。”维吉尔没有对他新身份做出更多回应，他只是绷着脸，把手里支撑着的男人放了下来，转过身去朝但丁摆了摆手。只有那语调里稍稍上扬的尾音出卖着他——显然他很满意这个臭弟弟总算承认了自己是个弟弟。

妈的这个闷骚。但丁盯着那个隐隐透着快活的背影，在心中腹诽着。

“橄榄鲔鱼口味？！擦，你这是什么反人类的品味。”

回到紧急避所后，但丁开始张罗着填饱肚子。然而，当他看到储备的应急食品上的标签时，他特别夸张地叹了口气。

“事实上，我也是第一次见到它。”维吉尔埋首于案台间，借着昏暗的火光书写着什么，连头都没有抬一下，只是轻飘飘地回了一句。

“行吧，采购之类的杂活轮不到你干是吧？「斯巴达」的老大。”但丁掐着鼻子，一边抱怨着应急食品糟糕的味道，一边用匕首划开了罐头的边缘，发现里面居然还真的贴心地撒上了满满的橄榄碎，忍不住发出一声哀嚎：“我讨厌罐头食品，也讨厌压缩饼干！”

这年头的罐头食品都这么真材实料了吗，说好的图片仅供参考呢。但丁绝望地想着。

“你可以选择不吃。”大概是兄弟那嫌恶到夸张的样子实在是太蠢了，维吉尔终于抬了一下眼眉，嘲弄道。

“劝你不要一再质疑我的业务能力，老哥。”但丁发现自己适应能力还挺强，已经可以叫得特别顺溜。他深吸了一口气，屏住呼吸开始撬开罐头盖子，“我在野外出任务的时候吃过的东西可比这个劲爆多了？比如那些去掉头鸡肉味嘎嘣脆的——嘶！痛痛痛痛痛痛……”

“怎么了？”

维吉尔闻声迅速抬起头来，看见正折腾着罐头的但丁拉开盖子的手指因为用力过度而突然打滑，锋利的密封盖边缘划破了左手无名指的指尖，殷红的血滴冒了出来。

“没事，只是一点小意——呃……”但丁还来不及处理手上的伤痕，那只受伤的手已经落入了另一个人的手中。

“伤口不深，问题不大。”维吉尔迅速地查看了一下受伤部位的情况，一手从桌上的医疗包里摸出医用纱布，替伤口止血。

“……这点小伤我自己可以处理。”但丁下意识地想抽回手，受伤的手却又被紧紧地握在兄长手中，掌心间交错的温度沿着皮肤神经敏锐的触感传来，让他坐立不安。

维吉尔倒是淡定得很，止血消毒包扎一条龙，甚至在但丁被消毒水刺激得咿呀乱叫的时候面无表情地给了弟弟一个安抚的摸摸头。

萦绕在彼此身边的空气自然而安适，一如双生子间的分离从不曾存在过。

——虽然，假如这一幕被某个黑帮老大的兄弟们看到的话，只会集体三观碎出宇宙。

包扎完毕后，维吉尔盯着他一脸局促的兄弟。

“不要质疑你的，”他故意加重了顿音，“业务能力？”

于是但丁就在这句话中像霜打的茄子般迅速蔫了下去。

好吧，干完这一票他也许可以考虑转个行。但丁想。

如果他们真能活着逃脱的话。

简单地解决了温饱问题后，两人没再进行过多的交谈，倒像是一种自然而然的默契。维吉尔继续整理着他的资料，但丁则仔细地确认着紧急避所内储备的武器和弹药情况。

直到头顶上断断续续传来的大型器械清理废墟的沉闷声响彻底消失，但丁才想起来看了看手表。

时间已是午夜十二点。

杂音消失后，狭小的空间变得异常安静，只有维吉尔翻动纸张时会带出些微轻响。

“时间不早了，老哥。”但丁转过头，提醒着案台边看似毫无睡意的男人。

“嗯。”维吉尔闻声放下了手中的钢笔。

“所以，那个……”但丁的视线在维吉尔和床之间打了个转，“我们怎么睡法？”

“……”

两双眼睛齐刷刷地盯着那张也许勉勉强强可以塞进两个成年男性的铁床，空气陷入了一种微妙的沉默。

“总得有人守夜，”最后，（自认为的）兄长用硬如钢板的语调做了决定，“轮流睡。”

凌晨两点，但丁终于确认完最后一支枪械的保存状态，伸着懒腰打了个大大的呵欠。

哎，不知道莫里森有没有照顾好他家的大猫。说起来为了这个突然甩脸的任务，他连披萨都没来得及吃上一口，亏大了啊……橄榄鲔鱼罐头简直就是人间兵器，回去以后一定要让莫里森赔他整年份的披萨，不加橄榄的……但丁正不着边际地胡思乱想着，从暗处传来的低沉呓语拉回了他的思绪。

“……维吉尔？”借着微亮的火光，他转身看向声音的发源地。

那个和他拥有相同面孔的男人正深陷噩梦的呓语中，紧闭的双目之上眉头紧锁，脸上密布着细密的汗珠。散落的发丝因为汗水的沾染而紧贴着面部，它们脆弱而柔软，打碎了男人清醒时总是佩戴着的坚固面具。

“嘿，维吉尔，你还好吗？”他关切地上前拍了拍兄长的脸颊，想要将他从梦中唤醒。

而沉浸于梦魇中的维吉尔无法醒来，他的眉头皱得更深了，脸上露出了痛苦的神色。

但丁专注地倾听着，终于从那含糊不清的呓语中捕捉到几个单词，“父亲”、“母亲”，还有几个他不认识的名字，但应该是他帮里的兄弟。

“……”这个瞬间，但丁感觉心脏就像被人紧紧地握在手里一般，窒息的疼痛。

就算那张紧绷着的脸连从头到尾都没有泄漏过更多的情绪，但丁还是清楚地感知到了这场轰炸对维吉尔造成了多大的伤害。他曾失去了至亲，现在又失去了那么多曾同甘共苦的兄弟。

身体的过度疲惫和精神的高度紧张，让回忆编织的噩梦深渊趁虚而入，一如恶魔山谷呼啸而过的风，将他拉入黑暗的谷底。

和维吉尔不同，但丁的童年是快乐的。养父母待他如亲子，他在爱和温暖中成长，却从未想过这个世界上会有另一个和他一样的男孩，在十岁那年就承受了所有血与苦痛的死别。

关于父母的死亡，以及在此之后他所经历的种种磨难，维吉尔不愿意提起，但丁也就不问。

只是有时他也难免会想，父母当初为什么要将他们分离呢？假如那个时候，他可以陪在他的身旁——

“没事了、没事了。”而此刻午夜，他只能用力地拥紧他的半身，用一个额头相抵的距离抚平着维吉尔梦中男孩那不安的悸动，“我回来了，哥哥。”

体温传递间，怀中颤动的身躯逐渐平静了下来。

那声轻唤就像无助地哭泣着的男孩所能迎来的第一缕黎明的曙光，驱散了围绕在他身边喧嚣肆虐的恶魔，引领着他穿越荆棘密布的黑色长梦。

TBC


End file.
